Kai-alchemy
Under the tutelage of Guildmaster Banedon, you have mastered the elementary spells of Left-handed magic, as practised by the Brotherhood of the Crystal Star. These spells include Lightning Hand, Levitation, and Mind Charm. As you advance in rank, so will your knowledge and mastery of left-handed magic increase, enabling you eventually to craft new Kai weapons and artefacts. Kai-alchemy has no Kai- or Magnakai equivalent. Improved Discipline * Grand Masters who have reached the rank of Sun Knight (6 disciplines) are able to use the following Brotherhood Spells: ** Halt Missile: This causes any projected or hurled missile (e.g. arrows, axes, crossbow bolts) which may pose an immediate threat to the life of a Sun Knight, to cease its flight and remain stationary in mid-air. The effect of the spell lasts for 2–3 seconds, allowing the Sun Knight sufficient time to move away from its line of flight. Initially only one missile can be affected by this spell, but the number increases as a Grand Master rises in rank. ** Strength: By casting this spell, a Sun Knight is able to greatly increase his or her physical strength for a short duration. It can be used to lift or move heavy objects, or to effect a temporary increase in Combat Skill and Endurance scores whilst fighting an enemy. * Grand Masters who have reached the rank of Sun Thane (8 disciplines) are able to use the following Brotherhood Spells: ** Slow Fall: By casting this spell, Kai Sun Thanes are able to slow their rate of free-falling to three feet per second, thereby avoiding damage upon landing while the spell is in effect. The duration of the spell is limited at first, but it steadily increases as a Grand Master rises in rank. ** Breathe Water: Using this spell, a Kai Sun Thane is able to breathe underwater for ten minutes. The duration of effect increases as a Grand Master rises in rank. * Grand Masters who have reached the rank of Grand Crown (10 disciplines) are able to use the following Brotherhood Spells: ** Teleport: By casting this spell, Kai Grand Crowns can transport themselves physically to any place which they can see with their own eyes. The spell will carry the caster, his equipment, and clothing to his chosen sighted destination. It cannot be used on any other living creature and it will not transport any other living creature along with the caster. Use of this spell will cost the caster between 1 and 5 ENDURANCE points every time it is used. This cost decreases as a Kai Grand Master increases in rank. ** See Illusion: Using this spell, a Kai Grand Crown is able to detect an illusion and know immediately its true identity or purpose. * New Order Grand Masters who have reached the rank of Grand Thane (13 disciplines) are able to use the following Brotherhood Spells: ** Bridge: Creates a solid bridge on solid obstacle or over a ground location. The radius is 20 feet and the duration is one minute. The effect increases as a Kai Grand Master increases in rank. ** Illumination: Creates a sphere of brilliant white light that hovers 10 feet above the Grand Thane. It can be directed at will and lasts for one hour, but it can only be cast once per day. Usage Kai-alchemy is one of two magical disciplines, the other being Magi-magic. It is also (broadly speaking) the more useful of the two. Both disciplines bring some attack spells (Lightning Hand vs. Invisible Fist & Power Word) as well as defensive ones (Invisible Shield vs. Shield), but Kai-Alchemy also brings Counterspell, Levitation ''and ''Mind Charm. These spells have wide applications, such as to prevent EP loss from a fall or to avoid a fight. Kai-alchemy is not completely superior to Magi-magic, but it is more useful, and if there is only space to select one discipline Kai-alchemy is usually preferable. Category:Grand Master Disciplines